dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Forty-Six: Just Looking Pretty Doesn't Work
Just Looking Pretty Doesn't WorkDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (キレイなままじゃいちれいな, Kireina Mamaja Ichireina) is the forty-sixth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the second chapter published in volume ten of the series. The chapter is notably set after the two extra chapters of volume six''Dengeki Daisy'' manga, chapter 46, Holy Night Cosplay Legend and Everyone's Happy New Year. Synopsis As Teru's third semester begins, Haruka and Rena are disappointed to learn she hasn't made any romantic progress in her relationship with Kurosaki. Teru's satisfaction with the current state of her relationship irritates her friends, who both decide to give Teru a push in what they think is the right direction. Their efforts consist of giving Teru an over-the-top makeover so she's more attractive to an older guy like Kurosaki. Unfortunately, Kurosaki is disgusted and unimpressed with Teru's awkward flirting and her superficial appearance. After dowsing her with cold water, he tells her that getting makeovers like that make other people uncomfortable and she's better off just being herself. When Teru tells Riko about her failed seduction, she admits that she was only joking and Kurosaki's reaction was reasonable. If she tried too seriously, it would make things difficult for Kurosaki, who is actually a decent adult. To cheer Teru up, Riko gives her a special soothing perfume, with instructions to use it sparingly. She also tells Teru that while it's good for her not to cause trouble for Kurosaki, a woman shouldn't hold back from putting a little pressure the man she likes sometimes. As she thinks about Riko's words after school the next day, Teru overhears Kurosaki talking to the music teacher, who is concerned about rumours circulating about how Teru spends so much time with Kurosaki. He clearly expresses that he has no romantic feelings for Teru, which assures the music teacher. However, he's horrified to see that Teru has heard everything and she runs away before he can explain himself. Because he can't find Teru and she isn't returning his calls, Kurosaki goes to see Riko, who asks if he had said something careless to Teru. He explains that the answer he gave the music teacher is one he had decided a long time ago so he could stay by Teru's side without people mistrusting him or ruining Teru's reputation. He tells Riko not to scold Teru for being angry with him. After Kurosaki leaves, it's revealed that Teru had been hiding behind Riko's desk the entire time. She admits that she isn't angry with Kurosaki and knew his reply had been appropriate for an adult. However, she felt sad after hearing his response and ran away to put pressure on Kurosaki because it looked he was about to lose his composure. Riko praises Teru for knowing when to trouble him and remarks it is like knowing just the right amount of perfume to wear - neither too little or too much. On the school roof, Kurosaki is still looking for Teru when he receives a text message from her asking him to guess where she is. It turns out, she's right behind him and she's ready to make peace with him for causing him trouble. On their way home, they are arguing in the elevator up to their apartments when Kurosaki notices Teru is wearing perfume. When he leans over and comments she has put on just the right amount, Teru is left completely flustered. She realizes that Riko's advice about pressuring someone one likes applies to men as well - trying to be clever with superficial beauty isn't going to work and she has a long way to go. Gallery chapter 46 colour.png|Original colour cover from Betsucomi peaceful is not great.png|"Being peaceful is not a number one situation." amateur makeover time.png|Amateur makeover by amateur man-eaters flirtacious teru.png|Results of the makeover cold awakening.png|Response to the makeover kurosaki unimpressed.png|Kurosaki disgusted and unimpressed special perfume.png|"A special perfume for the young lady." music teacher concerned.png|The music teacher is concerned no special feelings.png|"I have no special feelings for Kurebayashi-san." kurosaki about to panic.png|Uh-oh... teru surprised.png|Poor Teru... hiding behind the desk.png|Hiding out at Riko's office riko with glasses.png|"Troubling a guy is like using perfume - don't over do it." looking for teru.png|"Where is she?" found and caught.png|Well, not in Paraguay. just the right amount.png|Just the right amount teru flustered.png|Just looking pretty doesn't work References Category:Volume Ten Category:Chapters